


Not A Baby Penguin Anymore

by Savagewoman



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are both incurable romantics. They are also teenage boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Baby Penguin Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a challenge at glee_kink_meme: Kurt and Blaine are stupidly in love, and finally decide to take it to the next level. Being that they're both virgins, they decide to take it slow and stick to absolute basics. Problem is, neither one of them realized how painfully sexually frustrated they were, until the moment one of them finally ended up balls deep. After that, all pretenses of being gentle fly out the window, when whoever's topping loses control and ends up fucking the hell out of the other. Consensual, but dirty.

Weeks of awkward conversations, and one unbelievably awkward drug store trip had finally led up to this point. Two sets of shivering fingers were clumsily peeling each others' clothes off, every new exposed bit of flesh exciting and arousing. Candlelight, Kurt's idea, was illuminating them both enough to see but not enough to embarrass.

Finally naked together for the first time, Blaine leaned gently towards Kurt and spread them both out on Kurt's bed. Deep kisses, something they had already accustomed to, felt more exciting this time as they were finally about to lead somewhere. Bare skin felt infinitely more satisfying than even the most expensive of designer clothes.

Kurt had been originally sure that he couldn't even get it up, he was so nervous, but fortunately his body knew how to override his head. He was hard for Blaine, and his body pressing against Kurt told that the feeling was mutual.

"You're so pretty," Blaine panted into Kurt's ear between kisses down his neck. Kurt moaned something inaudible in return, he wasn't sure if he felt pretty but certainly appreciated the compliment. Blaine's body felt warm and great and fitting, their bodies aligned together like pieces of a puzzle. Kurt couldn't believe how he ever thought that sex wasn't romantic.

Their exploring of each others' bodies grew bolder, and when Blaine's hands slid down on Kurt's ass, it didn't feel scary any more. This is what they were meant to do, and it felt natural.

As Blaine reached for the KY on the nightstand, Kurt flipped over on his stomach and spread his legs a bit. A slippery, cold hand slowly sliding between his buttocks made him jump a bit, but the lube warmed soon enough.

"Are you OK?" Blaine asked with concern in his voice. "Do you want to slow down?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Kurt chuckled. "We haven't even done anything yet."

Blaine's fingers resumed their stroking, slowly circling Kurt's opening. He was going slow, even excruciatingly slow, but eventually pushed a tentative finger in. Kurt moaned quietly at this. As far as intrusions went, this one was very pleasant. A second finger followed in a moment, gently stretching Kurt out. He answered nearly every stroke with a soft gasp, but still Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt, seeking reassurance that his boyfriend was doing OK. Kurt felt really loved at all the attention, and nearly purred at how considerate his lover was.

When Blaine hinted at possibly adding a third finger, Kurt rose up on his hands and knees, pushing against Blaine's hand. A third digit felt a lot fuller than the transition from one to two, but still good.

Kurt felt his face flush right up to his hairline and his body tense and relax at the same time, a curious but so pleasant sensation.

"Blaine, I... I think I'm ready."

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah." He felt Blaine's fingers leave his body, which felt strangely sad, and heard the crackle of plastic wrapper being torn. Blaine knelt behind Kurt, who shuddered with anticipation. He coated his erection with a generous dose of lube and laid a hesitant hand on Kurt's hips.

"Are you sure-sure?" Blaine's bashfulness is positively endearing.

"Yeah I'm sure. Please."

Blaine guided his cock to Kurt's opening and started to push slowly inside. A moan escaped both sets of lips simultaneously as Blaine slid a fraction deeper, gently nudging his way through Kurt's still pretty tight ring of muscles. To Kurt, the penetration felt... strange. Like it was supposed to be painful or uncomfortable, but wasn't either.

Blaine, on the other hand, was on the verge of exploding. Kurt's ass around his cock felt hot and tight and amazing, like a million orgasms combined all in the first stroke.

"Oh fuck..." he hissed between his teeth. This was something he could very well see himself doing forever. Slowly, like the magic would vanish if he made any sudden movements, he pulled slightly back and then forward as deep as he dared.

"You okay?" Blaine panted, and wished fervently for an affirmative, because he wasn't sure he cold stop.

"Unf... yeah, I'm good. Feels..." And right then, Blaine shifted slightly and Kurt's body was struck by a lightning.

"Holy fuck," Kurt let slip. That must have been the prostate everyone's always fussing about. Either that or the key to the freaking Pearly Gates, because it certainly felt like highway to heaven.

"Well, good, because you feel so fucking amazing that there's no way in hell I'm stopping now." Blaine dug his nails deep into Kurt's hips, certain he'd be leaving marks, and pulled nearly all the way out only to slam balls deep back into Kurt's ass.

Kurt screamed. Blaine's cock hit the same sweet spot again, and despite that this thrust did kind of hurt, he couldn't care less. He was so hot for Blaine, so hot for whatever his cock kept doing to Kurt's insides. This was probably the world record for transition from virgin to slut, but Kurt couldn't care less. He kept pushing back to Blaine's hard thrusts, his own cock twitching every time Blaine let out a very loud and obscene groan.

"Fuck... If I had known your virgin ass was this sweet, I would've tapped it ages ago," Blaine growled. "That's it, keep pushing back, god you're so hot..."

Kurt was only happy to oblige. His ass was throbbing around Blaine's cock and he was sure he'd feel this for days but couldn't bring himself to care. In fact, walking around with Blaine's presence in his body sounded pretty hot.

Suddenly, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, yanking him upright, flush against his sweaty body. He trapped Kurt's torso under his arm and stood absolutely still, panting into Kurt's ears.  
"Beg for it," he breathed into Kurt's ear. "Beg for me."

"Please..." whined Kurt, his leaking cock hardening even further. "Please fuck me. Fuck me deep and hard with your gorgeous cock. Fuck me so hard I'll feel you inside me forever. Please..."

The rest of the pleading drowned into a scream, as Blaine sank his teeth into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt groped around to grab a handful of Blaine's hair and yanked it, only to make Blaine shudder and bite down harder.

"Please, oh god, I need you, I need your cock, oh please..." Kurt nearly sobbed. Blaine obliged by slamming into his body as hard as he could, despite the slightly awkward angle. He loosened his teeth from Kurt's shoulder, which made Kurt let go of his hair. Blaine missed the pain instantly.

"Fuck... feels so good. You love it, don't you? You're such a slut... You'd never guess, because you look so innocent... You're only a slut for me, though, isn't that right?"

"Yes! I'm all yours, any way you like," Kurt panted.

"Say it," Blaine growled, biting Kurt's earlobe.

"I'm..."

"Say it!" Blaine almost shouted, emphasizing his point with a couple of especially sharp thrusts.

"I'm a slut," Kurt panted, sounding almost embarrassed. "You've spoiled me, and I'm your dirty little slut..."

"And don't you forget it," Blaine hissed, scratching his fingernails across Kurt's chest, leaving four red lines across his flushed body. Kurt bucked his hips towards Blaine's hand, his erection begging for attention. Blaine wrapped his hand, still moist from the finger-fucking, around the throbbing cock. Kurt pushed forward into his hand and backward into his dick, sparks flying behind his eyes every which way. There were no words any more, just unintelligible whimpers and moans and a window-shattering shout when Kurt came, hard and way too fast for his liking. One set of 400 thread count sheets definitely ended up in the laundry.

Kurt's ass pulsing around Blaine's cock just about made Blaine believe in every possible deity. A few rough thrusts into Kurt's shuddering, spent body made Blaine, too, orgasm so hard that he suspected that he might have broken the condom. The roar that issued from his lips certainly disturbed some wildlife, at least.

Both boys slumped on the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs, Blaine's slowly softening cock still inside Kurt. They both would feel this for days, and there would probably be some awkward words at some point, but this moment was perfect.

All of this definitely needed to happen again in the near future.


End file.
